Ace Ventura, Jr.: Pet Detective
Ace Ventura, Jr.: Pet Detective (also known as Ace Ventura Jr. and Ace Ventura 3) is a 2009 telefilm, and the third installment in the Ace Ventura film series. It is a direct to video spin-off sequel to the films Ace Ventura: Pet Detective and Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls, although Jim Carrey does not appear in the film. The film began production in Orlando, Florida on September 17, 2007, was directed by David M. Evans and written by Jeff Sank, Jason Heimberg, and Justin Heimberg. Plot Ace Ventura, Jr. must follow in his father's (Ace Ventura, Sr.'s) footsteps to save his mother from going to jail. In the beginning, Ace is chasing a rat. He catches it, and walks straight into the alligator habitat. Later in a dream Ace sees a panda (Ting Tang) being captured. Soon his mother is blamed for the theft. She asks if she can make one phone call. She calls Rex Ventura, Ace's grandfather. Rex tells Ace the history of the Ventura Family and their relationship with the animals. Rex Ventura is an elderly man with several animals such as a cat, a turtle and a dog which Ace thinks is dead.. On his mother's trial, Ace presented evidence that proves that his mother didn't commit the crime; however, the Ranger, the one that Ace doesn't like, dismissed the evidence. At school the next day, Ace hears that many of his classmates, including his crush Laura (Emma Lockhart), have lost their pets. Laura has lost her pet emerald green koi fish. Ace goes to school the next day and talks to a boy nicknamed A-Plus. A-Plus has a hidden lab in his locker, which Ace uses as his office. They believe Dr. Sickinger (Cullen Douglas) has stolen the panda because he has created a site called Pandafanatic. Sickinger is a bit insane. It turns out that he used to work for Quenton Pennington, Jr. (Reed Alexander), a rich kid whose family motto is, "What a Pennington wants a Pennington gets." Dr. Sickenger is found to be innocent, so Ace must look for a new culprit. In the end Ace finds that Pennington, Sr. (Brian Patrick Clarke) stole Ting Tang and other famous animals (Tabby the tabby, Princess the lap dog, Freedom the hawk, and Callypso the magic horse), and Pennington, Jr. stole Ace's classmates' pets. His mother's name is finally cleared and is rewarded for his heroics. Ace's father does not appear in this film. For the most of the first part of the film, Ace's mom told him that his dad disappeared on a business trip when he was just a baby, but she later explains the rest of the story. Cast *Josh Flitter as Ace Ventura Jr., son of Ace Ventura Sr. *Emma Lockhart as Laura *Austin Rogers as Arnold Plushinsky/A-Plus *Art LaFleur as Russell Hollander *Reed Alexander as Quenton Pennington, Jr. *William Haze as Magician *Cullen Douglas as Dr. Sickinger *Ann Cusack as Melissa Robinson Ventura, wife of Ace Ventura Sr., and mother of Ace Ventura Jr. *Ralph Waite as Rex Ventura, father of Ace Ventura Sr., and grandfather of Ace Ventura Jr. *Jesse Kozel as Neighbor *Brian Patrick Clarke as Mr. Pennington *Aubrey Peeples as Daniella *Ashley Milchman as Emo Kid #1 *Brooke Milchman as Emo Kid #2 External links * Category:Films Category:2009 release Category:Ace Ventura series Category:Comedy Films